Fury's Husband
by Zakura16
Summary: Harry is Nick's husband. He joins the Avengers not only to keep an eye on Nick, but also to save Loki and return him to Luna. Slash/Yaoi/Het. Pairings: Nick x Harry, Loki x Luna, George x Neville, Severus x Remus, Phil x Steve, Bruce x Tony, Clint x Natasha. Mpreg. R&R Please.
1. The visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

_Texting_

The Visitor.

Harry was busy making breakfast for him and his husband. He just placed the last omelette on a plate when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Harry inhaled sharply when he felt lips on his neck. He moaned as his neck was licked before the person pulled away. Harry turned in his husband's arms and stood on the tip of his toes to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Morning love." He greeted his husband, Nick Fury.

Nick smirked down at his husband before grabbing a plate and sitting down at the dining table. Harry sat across from him and both started eating their breakfast. Nick finished first and sat, staring at his husband while drinking his coffee. It didn't take long for Harry to start fidgeting under Nick's intense stare. Harry always hated people staring at him.

"What?" Harry snapped, feeling self-conscious. "You would make a great asset to my team." Nick commented. Harry stared at Nick disbelievingly. "That's why you are staring at me? Fuck, Nick. You made me feel uncomfortable just to tell me I'll make a great asset to your team?" "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Harry." Nick said softly. Harry sighed before smiling at him. "I know."

Nick got up from where he sat and walked up to him. He pulled Harry out of his chair and into a passionate kiss. Harry moaned and opened his mouth to allow Nick's tongue to enter. Nick mapped out Harry's mouth with his tongue and pulled the small wizard closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and pulled him even closer. Nick grabbed hold of Harry's thighs and pulled his legs up so that they could wrap around his waist.

Nick walked towards the kitchen counter and placed Harry down on it, without breaking the kiss. Harry kept his legs wrapped around his waist even as he sat on the counter. They continued to kiss passionately until Nick's phone started ringing. Nick reluctantly pulled away and Harry let out a whine of disappointment.

As Nick took his call Harry got off of the counter and straightened out his clothes. Nick re-entered the kitchen and looked at Harry with apology. Harry patted him on the back and gave him a small smile to show that he wasn't upset. "Duty calls." He said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him towards the door. "Be safe. Oh and I'll think about the offer of joining your team." He said as Nick left. Nick threw him a smile before leaving.

Harry sighed before heading towards the living room and sitting down heavily on the couch. He put his head in his hands. 'Where are you Loki? Please be safe.' He thought before getting up and heading towards the door. He put on his coat and made sure he had his phone before locking up and heading towards his shop.

After the war he left because of the pressuring to marry Ginny and becoming an Auror. He left and only told George and Luna where he was going. George and Luna had agreed with the idea of him leaving and helped him get on a plane to America without anyone knowing. He had only met Nick on a whim, but he is happy that he had. When he got to America he had opened a café. It was nothing special, but he loved it.

He met Nick when one of his agents, Phil Coulson, dragged him into his café. Nick wasn't anything special, What with his bold head, scars and eye patch on the left eye, stern expression and icy glare. He wasn't the most handsome man Harry has met, but Harry knew that this man was his. His magic told his so, by trying to wrap around him and purring in delight. From then on Nick had become a customer. Oh and of course Phil Coulson as well.

It didn't take long for Nick to figure out what he was. Nick spended most of his time trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. When he decided that he wasn't a threat he dedicated his time in the shop to get him to join the Avengers. Which Harry said no to. With Nick spending more time at the shop to convince him the two began getting close.

When Nick finally got the courage to ask him out, with the help of Phil, Harry jumped him. Nick wasn't the most romantic person, but Harry cherished those moments. Nick made him happy and that's all that mattered. They dated for a year before Nick popped the question. That is one of his happiest memories he has. Their wedding wasn't anything big or flashy. Harry had invited George, Luna, Neville and Remus. Nick had invited two of his most trusted agents, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill.

They have been married for a while now and are still going strong. They never fought, except when Nick came home from a mission all bruised and bleeding. Harry didn't like the career that Nick has chosen, but he knew he could never change Nick's mind. That was why he was going to accept Nick's offer and join the Avengers. That way he would be able to keep an eye on him.

Harry paused on his way to his café when he felt his phone vibrating. He took out his phone and checked to see if he got a text. He smiled when he saw that the text was from Nick. _Going to be gone for a few days. Have a mission._ Harry pouted at his phone for a while before sighing. _That's okay, love. You owe me when you get back._ Harry put away his phone and continued on his way to his café.

Harry stopped in front of his café, Lily Café. He searched his pockets for his keys before pulling them out and unlocking the door. He walked in and turned on the light. Harry paused when he saw the figure sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. "Luna?" Harry asked hesitantly. When she looked up he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"Loki is in trouble." She said weakly. Harry pulled her to his chest and held her closer. She let out a broken sob and it pulled at Harry's heart strings. "Their…Their controlling him to…to help them destroy earth. We have to free him before he does that or worse, get k-killed." She pleaded with him, still sobbing. "Don't worry, Luna. I'll do everything in my power to save him and bring him back to you." He vowed, hugging her closer.


	2. Loki's back

"Talk"

'Think'

Loki's back.

Harry and Luna were in the kitchen busy making dinner. Luna has calmed down somewhat from when Harry found her in his café. Harry glanced at her to make sure that she was still okay. She was still staring off into space. He knows how she feels. It's like how he feels every time Nick goes on a mission. Not knowing if he was safe or not. He just hoped Nick didn't overdo it with this mission.

The biggest thing that shocked Harry when Luna arrived was her swelled stomach. She was five months along and was having twins. He didn't need to know who the father was. It could only be Loki. Luna wasn't the type of person to sleep around and since Loki was her bond mate and husband, it could only be him. He couldn't really be mad at Loki for leaving Luna. He had said that there was trouble on Asgard.

He was just mad because Loki hadn't done anything to contact them. But now he knew it wasn't because he wouldn't, but because he couldn't. Loki was under mind control and neither Luna nor he knew where he was. It's like he just disappeared, but the connection Luna has with him tells her that he is still alive. She just doesn't know where he is.

Harry sighed when he saw that Luna wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. If she continued like this she might just hurt herself. Harry finished the dinner and sat down across from Luna. He calmly took the knife she was busy with. It wouldn't do for her to cut herself in her state. Luna blinked as the knife was taken from her, coming out of her daze.

"So what gender are the twins?" Harry asked casually, trying to get her out of her thoughts. Luna blinked a few times before registering what Harry had asked. Harry was worried about her. This wasn't her normal behaviour and it wasn't healthy for the babies. "Oh, the healer said it was a boy and a girl." Luna replied softly. She knew Harry was worried that she wasn't acting like herself. But how can she be herself when Loki was in trouble?

"Have you decided on names yet?" Harry asked her next. This was good. At least she's talking now instead of staring off in space. "I'm thinking about calling the girl Katrina Lucina, Meeko Cyra or Luciana Zila and for the boy I was thinking of Hadrian Jace or Cleac Jace." Luna said just as softly as before.

Harry nodded his head to show that he heard her. "When are you planning on having children Harry?" Luna asked him curiously. Harry flushed at her question. "I haven't talked to Nick about it. I'm not even sure that he would want kids." Harry said sadly. 'Would he want children?' "You won't know if you don't ask, now will you?" Luna reprimanded. Harry laughed at her words. "I'll ask him next time." "You better."

"How are Remus and George? Oh and Neville of course." Harry asked curiously. "Well it turns out Remus is pregnant with Sirius' baby and is currently going out with Severus. George is doing much better now that he and Neville have started dating. Neville is finally become a healer and I know you don't want to hear this, but Ginny is still sleeping with every man she can get into her bed."

Harry blanched at the news of Ginny. "You're right. I really didn't want to know that." Luna laughed at that. 'It's good to hear her laughing again.' Harry thought, smiling. "So, Remus and Severus?" "Yes, it came as a surprise to all of us." Luna said, nodding. "Well I'm happy for them. They deserve to be happy."

"That they do." Luna quickly tucked into the food. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't eaten all day. That isn't healthy for the babies. Harry also started eating his food, now that he knew Luna would be okay for now. As they finished they gathered up the dishes to wash them. Harry and Luna stood side by side as they washed the dishes.

Harry feeling a little daring threw a little water at Luna. She only giggled and returned the favour. Soon it turned into a water fight until both of them were sopping wet. Harry flicked his wrist and both they and the room were dry. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch together. "Have you decided on what surname to use?" Harry asked her curiously.

Luna stared at him contemplatively. Obviously she was thinking it over. "Lokison-Lovegood." She finally decided. Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "If Nick was to say yes, how many children would you want?" Harry slowly thought it over. 'How many would I want?' "Four if I can. I always wanted a big family."

Both gasped as they felt something pulse through them. "What was that?!" Harry asked, alarmed. He turned sharply to look at Luna when she gasped again. "Luna? Luna, what's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed. He was looking at her fearfully. 'Was she hurt?' He thought franticly. He sifted closer to her and pulled her to his chest.

"Loki." She gasped. "Loki's back…on earth. I can feel him." She was trembling and hugging herself. Harry looked at her with surprise. This was the first time she felt him since he left for Asgard. An alarm went off in Harry's head. It was the charm he put on Nick. Something happened to Nick.

Harry quickly turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was the same as the one that the Weasley's had at the Burrow. The hand of the clock that was Nick's was on danger, but he wasn't dead. 'This is so strange. First we feel something pulse with our magic, then Loki returns and then Nick is in danger. It has to be connected. What the bloody hell is going on?' Harry thought franticly as he hugged the now sobbing Luna.

* * *

Surprise! Luna's pregnant. Sirius died protecting Remus and left him Pregnant.

Vote for the babies names:

Girl:

Katrina Lucina - Pure moonlight

Meeko Cyra - Little mischief moon

Luciana Zila - Moon shadow

Boy:

Hadrian Jace - Dark moon one

Cleac Jace - Dark moon


	3. What's going on?

I need an experienced Beta. So if you know of anyone pleas send me a PM.

Here's the names of Luna's babies:

Girl: Meeko Cyra - Little mischief moon

Boy: Hadrian Jace - Dark moon one

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

What's going on?

"Pack everything you need, we're leaving." Harry ordered as he headed to his and Nick's room. He grabbed his broom, invisibility cloak, both the elder wand and his holly wand, the resurrection stone and finally the guns Nick bought him. 'Thank merlin, Nick taught me how to use a gun. He packed some clothes and potions, just in case. He's going to make sure Nick's okay and, hopefully, get some answers.

After he had packed everything he needed, he exited the room and headed back to the living room. There he found Luna ready and patiently waiting for him to return. He cast a few spells on her person to make sure that nothing happened to the babies when he apparates them. He grabbed hold of her arm and concentrated on Nick's location. When he located him he immediately apparated them to his location.

They arrived with a loud crack, surprising Nick who was busy walking down the hall. "Nick!" Harry yelled when he saw his husband. He ran over to the still stunned man and hugged him tightly, trying to assure himself that Nick was alive and well. "Harry?" Nick asked still surprised that his lover appeared so suddenly. He hadn't expected it.

Harry abruptly pulled back and glared at the man. Nick stared warily at his husband, not knowing what to do. Both turned to Luna when they heard her giggle. "It's nice to see you again, Nick." Luna greeted. Nick nodded at her in greeting. "Likewise miss Lovegood." Luna giggled again. "Luna is just fine. Miss Lovegood makes me feel old." Nick nodded his agreement. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them curiously.

"What are we doing here?! You were in danger! I could sense it. I'm here to make sure you're okay and that you stay out of trouble." Harry ranted, glaring at Nick. Nick coughed awkwardly, looking uncomfortable. "Now aren't you going to tell me what happened?!" Demanded Harry. Nick sighed in defeat. "I'll inform you of what happened when mister Rogers, doctor Banner and agent Romanoff arrives."

Harry huffed in irritation, but accepted his words. Nick continued on his way towards the bridge with both Harry and Luna following. Harry was busy sulking and Luna was smiling dreamily, but if you looked close enough you could see that it was slightly forced and that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

They entered the bridge and Harry watched as his man took control. It made him feel all hot and bothered. Harry was brought out of his lust filled daze as he saw three people enter. One was muscular with short blonde hair. Harry recognised him as Steve Rogers, Captain America. Phil was obsessed with him and had a slight crush on the captain. The other man was Bruce Banner, the Hulk. Harry was fascinated with the guy. He reminded himself to make him feel welcomed. Bruce had dark short brown hair and seemed to be trying to disappear.

The only woman of the three had red curly bob hair. She also had this aura that said don't mess with me. He knew she must be Natasha Romanoff. He watched as they took in their surroundings. Steve wore this overwhelmed and lost look. Harry felt sorry for him. It must not be easy to wake up from being buried in ice to finding that you were in the future.

Harry turned to Luna, who was busy staring curiously around her while humming. "We're at level sir." Harry heard Maria tell Nick. "Good. Let's vanish." Nick ordered and Maria immediately did as told.

Nick turned to look at the group gathered at the large table. Harry and Luna walked closer and looked at Nick seriously. Steve, Natasha and Bruce looked at Luna in surprise when they saw her swelling stomach, but said nothing. "Gentlemen." Nick greeted Steve and Bruce. Harry looked on curiously as Steve walked over to Nick and handed him money. Nick smirked broadly at the man. 'Wonder what that's about.' He thought curiously.

Nick walked up to Bruce and held out his hand. "Thank you for coming." Bruce reluctantly shook his hand. "Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce said softly with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "So, um, how long am I staying?" Bruce asked hesitantly. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract." Nick answered simply. Bruce didn't look impressed. "Where are you with that?"

Nick pointed at Phil. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to the satellite it's eyes and ears for us." Harry listened closely to what they were saying, trying to figure out what was happening. "That's still not going to find them in time." Natasha commented. "Yep, I know how you feel."

Bruce turned to Nick still talking. "How many spectraminers do you have access to?" "How many are there?" Nick asked folding his arms. "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectraminers on the roof and calibrate them for Gama rays. At least we will be able to rule out a few places." Bruce said while taking off his jacket. Nick nodded in understanding. "You have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asked slightly excited. "Agent Romanoff?" Natasha stood to attention. "Just show doctor Banner to his laboratory."

"You're gonna love it doc. We got all the toys." She said and led Bruce out of the room. Harry walked up to where Nick stood. "Now tell me what's going on." Harry demanded. Nick sighed before answering. "On my mission the Tesseract activated, opening a gateway. A man by the name Loki came through, stole the Tesseract, enslaved my men and escaped."

"Loki will never do such a thing!" Luna defended her lover. Nick stiffened at her words and glared at her. "You know Loki?" Harry quickly cut in before Luna could say anything. "We both do." Nick glared at Harry. "Loki is Luna's lover and the father of her children. Luna and Loki have a link, but something is blocking it. Luna believes he is being controlled." Harry sighed when Nick calmed down and thought thing over.

* * *

Remus and Sirius' baby is going to be a girl. What should her name be?:

Melania Estela - Black star

Amora Maristela - Love star

Should Harry and Nick have a baby when they are done saving Loki and the world?

Yes

No

What pairings do you want?

Phil x Steve

Thor x Steve

Bruce x Tony

Tony x Steve

Clint x Natasha

Phil x Clint

Thor x Clint

Natasha x Pepper


	4. Confronting Loki

Pairings that won:

Phil x Steve

Bruce x Tony

Clint Natasha

Remus and Sirius' daughter will be named Melania Estela - Black star

Nick and Harry will be having a baby.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Confronting Loki.

Harry watched as Phil talked to Steve. He wondered if Steve will start to like Phil as he likes him. All Harry knew was that if Steve hurt Phil's feelings the Captain was going to answer to him. An alarm suddenly started going off. "We got a match!" One of the agents yelled. "A 67% match." Phil and the others went to check. "Wait cross match, 79%" The agent corrected. "Location?" Phil asked. "Stood cart, Germany." The agent replied. "He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain?" Nick called. Steve turned to look at him. "You're up." Nick announced. "I'm going as well." Harry said. "No, you're not." Nick said furiously. "Look I know Loki. Maybe if he sees me he would come willingly." Harry said, trying to get Nick to agree. "Fine, but you stay on the jet and leave the Captain to capture Loki." Nick said with finality. Harry reluctantly agreed and went to suit up.

Harry quickly got on his battle robes and headed got the jet. Before he got on Luna stopped him. "Be safe and careful, Harry. We don't know how strong their control on Loki is. He might not recognise you at all." She said worriedly. Harry gave her a reassuring smile and a brief hug. "I'll be fine." He said before getting on the jet.

The silence in the jet was starting to make Harry uncomfortable and it didn't help that Natasha and Steve kept glancing at him curiously. "Captain?" Harry asked casually, making Steve startle. Steve coughed awkwardly. "Yes?" He asked slowly. "May I call you Steve?" Steve looked at him in surprise. "That's fine by me." Harry nodded before staring at him intently, making him shift in discomfort. "If you hurt Phil's feelings Loki would be the least of your worries." Harry threatened him. Steve stared at him with wide eyes.

When they arrived at the location where Loki was found at, they saw him in front of a kneeling crowd. One old man got up and said something that clearly made Loki mad. Steve jumped out of the jet and landed in front of the old man just in time to stop the beam Loki shot at the old man. The beam reflected off of Steve's shield and strucked Loki, making him fall to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." Steve said as he walked up to Loki. "The soldier." Loki said mockingly as he stood up. Loki laughed. "A man out of time." "I'm not the one that's out of time." Steve countered.

Natasha activated the jets weaponry and locked it onto Loki. Harry didn't dare interfere too much, not wanting to make Nick angry. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha ordered through the com. Loki shot a beam at them from his sceptre, but Natasha swerved out of the way in time. Steve threw his shield at Loki which collided with his face. This gave the people enough time to get away. The shield bounced off of Loki and Steve caught it again while running up to Loki. He then punched Loki in the face.

Loki tried to hit Steve with the sceptre, but Steve blocked the blows with his shield. With one swing Steve wasn't fast enough to block it and the sceptre made contact with his chest. The blow sends him to the ground on his back. Steve quickly got up and faced his enemy. He threw his shield at Loki again, but Loki knocked it aside with his sceptre.

It went on like this with one trying to hit them and the other dodging the blow, until Loki knocked Steve aside with a blow to the side. Loki walked up to where Steve was trying to get up. Loki held the bottom of the sceptre to the back of Steve's head. "Kneel." Loki ordered angrily. Steve angrily pushed the sceptre away from his head and continued to fight.

"Not today." He said, kicking Loki in the face. Natasha flew closer, trying to get a shot at Loki. "The guys all over the place." She complained. Loki grabbed Steve around the neck and threw him aside. "Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" Someone said over the com and music started blasting through the speakers. Tony Stark showed up in his Iron man suit and blasted at Loki, knocking him to the ground. Tony then landed and pointed his weapons at Loki.

"Make your move reindeer games." He said to Loki who was clutching at his middle. Steve walked over to Tony and stood next to him. Loki dropped his elusion, making his armour disappear. He held up his hands in surrender. Tony deactivated his weapons. "Good move." He told Loki. "Mister Stark." Steve said as Natasha landed the jet.

"Captain." Tony said back. They loaded Loki onto the jet with cuffs. As Loki entered the jet, his and Harry's eyes locked. Harry saw a spark of recognition flash in Loki's eyes. 'So he does remember me.' Loki stopped in front of Harry, their eyes never leaving the others. Steve and Natasha stared at them warily, while Tony looked at them curiously. "Hello, Loki." Harry greeted casually.

"Harry." Loki greeted back. "It's nice to see you again after so long. I just wish the circumstances were different. Luna's waiting for us on the Helicarrier." Loki's eyes brightened at Luna's name. "How is she?" He asked softly, gently. His tone seemed to surprise the others while Harry just smiled wider. He knew Loki cared very much for Luna and no mind control could break that even if it's blocking their bond. "She's just worried."

They made Loki sit and then they took off, making their way back to the Helicarrier. The clouds were starting to darken. It made it harder to see in the dark. "Seeing anything?" Nick asked Natasha over the com. "Not a word." She replied back. "Just get him here. We are low on time." He ordered. Steve and Tony kept sending Loki and Harry looks.

Harry noticed Steve and Tony talking to the side, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He kept an eye on them and noticed that the talk was turning into an argument. 'Tony probably insulted Steve. That man will never learn.' He thought exasperated. All of the sudden thunder could be heard. "Where is this coming from?" Natasha asked no one.

Loki looked around warily. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki mockingly. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said warily. Harry looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he means. All of the sudden something crashed on the top of the jet. It was then when it dawned on him what Loki meant. 'Thor.' He thought as the others got ready to face whatever the threat was. Tony opened the hatch. "What're you doing?" Steve asked franticly.

When the hatch was completely opened Thor landed on the entry. Loki looked a bit frightened at the sight of his brother. Harry quickly untied Loki and grabbed hold of him, Loki doing the same. Thor walked up to Tony and threw Mjolnir at him, knocking him and Steve aside. Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him upright. Thor then grabbed Him by the neck and flew out of the jet.

Because Loki and Harry was holding on to each other tightly Thor not only took Loki, but Harry as well. "Now there's that guy." Tony said, getting up. "Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked, trying to keep the jet flying. Tony didn't listen to what Steve said and went after them. Steve grabbed a parachute and followed.

* * *

Who should Thor be paired with? Options so far:

Jane

Pepper

Hermione

Maria Hill

Sif

What gender should Nick and Harry's baby/babies be?

Girl

Boy

Boy - Boy

Girl - Girl

Boy - Girl


	5. Broken Brothers

Nick and Harry will be having twins. A boy and a girl.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Broken Brothers.

Harry clung to Loki as Thor took them to the ground. When Thor let go of them they plummeted to the ground and Harry couldn't help but gasp in horror. Loki heard the gasp and pulled Harry to his chest so he could take the brunt of the landing. The landing was rough and Harry knew that he was going to have a few scrapes. Loki gasped in pain, but before Harry could help him, Thor landed in front of them. "Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked angrily, looking at Harry with confusion and curiosity.

'Probably wondering why Loki protected me.' Loki let out a breathless laugh. "I missed you too." "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked angrily, not liking Loki's approach. Harry looked to the side and saw that they were at the edge of a cliff. "Oh, you should thank me." Loki said, getting up. Harry quickly got up and stood to the side. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight against Thor, so he was going to leave it between the brothers.

"With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy does the All Father have to master to come to you here? Your precious earth." Loki said sarcastically and spitefully. Thor dropped Mjolnir and stormed at Loki. He grabbed Loki roughly by the neck and stared at him angrily.

Thor calmed down slightly as he looked at Loki. "I thought you dead." He said. Harry could hear a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Did you mourn?" Loki asked after a while. "We all did. Our father-" Loki cut Thor off and held up a finger. "Your father." Thor looked shocked at what Loki said. Loki swatted Thor's hand around his neck away. "He did tell you my true heritage, did he not?" Loki asked, walking away from where Thor stood. "We were raised together." Thor said after a while of staring at Loki's retreating form.

"We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked desperately. Loki slowly turned to look at Thor. "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into the abyss. I was and should be king." Loki said with a hint of despise in his voice. Harry's heart went out for both brothers. To Thor because Harry could see how much he loved his brother. To Loki because Harry knew how it felt to be ignored sometimes.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor asked angrily. Loki narrowed his eyes. "No. The earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor said passionately, walking up to Loki. Loki laughed at Thor's words. "And you're doing a marvellous job with that." Loki said sarcastically.

"The humans slaughter each other draws while you idly threat. I mean to rule them." Thor glared at Loki. Harry felt slightly hurt at Loki's words so far. "You think yourself above them?" Loki looked away from Thor for only a second before answering. "Why, yes." "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne will suit you ill." Thor said sadly. Loki angrily shoved Thor aside and walked towards Harry. "I've seen worlds you have never heard about. I have grown, Odinson. In my exile."

Thor calmly and slowly made his way towards Loki. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it-" Thor cut Loki off before he could continue. "Who showed you this power?" Thor asked, stopping a few feet away from Loki. "Who controls the would be king?" Now Harry knew Thor was slightly mocking Loki. "I am the king!" Loki yelled. Thor grabbed Loki by the arms angrily. "Not here. You give up the Tesseract. You stop this poisoness dream."

Thor looked at Loki with sadness. "Come home." Thor said desperately. Loki gave a soft laugh. "I don't have it." Thor pulled away angrily with hurt shining in his eyes. Thor summoned Mjolnir to him and raised it as if to hit Loki with it, but Loki began to talk. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've send it off I know not where."

"Listen well brother." Thor said, pointing Mjolnir at Loki. "I-" Thor could say nothing more as Tony crashed into him and they flew off in another direction. "I'm listening." Loki said sarcastically. They could still slightly see them. Loki sat down to watch with a smirk on his face. Harry ignored the fight in favour of staring at Loki. He could clearly see that Loki was enjoying the fight. Harry closed his eyes and let his magic free and into the air. He sensed a strange presence around Loki.

'Maybe it's the ones that are controlling his thoughts and feelings.' Harry wondered. After watching Thor and Loki talk he realised that Loki was the same as when they first met. He thought himself better than the beings on earth, until he met and fell in love with Luna of course. He and Luna had made Loki see that some of the midgardians were just as powerful.

Whatever is controlling Loki is using his old feelings and twisting them. This is not Loki. This was what they want him to be. Harry was determent to end this. He reached out to the strange presence with his magic. As the two connected, Harry let out a gasp. The presence invaded his mind and Harry's mind was pulled into a strange place.

He was in a place that looked like a cave. He could still hear Tony and Thor fighting, but couldn't see them. Blue mist began filling the cave and Harry knew that the presence was trying to take over his mind. He could feel his defences falling and he felt so weak. The faces of Nick and Luna flashed before him and he knew that he couldn't give up. Not for them, he has to do this for them. Harry began fighting against the presence, trying to shove it out of his mind.

The presence was strong and it took everything Harry had not to give up. He could feel himself tiring. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take.' Harry thought, gritting his teeth. Harry pulled on his magic to help him get rid of the presence. The presence started retreating and Harry almost lost his concentration in relief, but stopped himself in time. When the presence left, Harry returned back to reality.

Harry fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion. He looked up to find Loki looking at him with anger. 'No. It can't be. Did he want me to lose?' Harry thought in anguish. Black spots began dancing across his vision. Just as Harry lost consciousness he heard a loud clang. Harry slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

There will only be hints or mentions of other pairing except for Nick x Harry and Loki x Luna. They will only completely show in the epilogue.

There was a draw, so vote for who you want Thor to end up with:

Jane

Hermione

Vote for the names of Nick and Harry's twins:

Boy:

Corvinus Andrus - Little raven warrior

Justin Salvader - Righteous saviour

Aries Andrus - Battle strife warrior

Girl:

Admeta Glaiola - Untamed sword

Senta Armina - conquering warrior maiden


End file.
